Konoha High School NA
by Sasukesfavorite1344
Summary: This is about a girl who hates prom. Yes this is an rpc story. This girl falls in love with sasuke uchiha but she can't bring herself to go to the prom with him! What well she do? KimxSasu!
1. Kimmi

Prom, great. Most girls where running around the halls and whispering during their classes, all talking about the prom this weekend. But as usual one girl didn't care for dances. She hated them in fact. She really hated them. The first dance she went to her dress ripped and she was exposed to the whole school. She moved after that but never went to another dance. Prom was just a bigger dance that had no teachers around to stop kids from doing whatever they want. She hated the thought of dances. Even if she was going to go, who would she go with? no one ever pays attention to her. She has 'friends' but they're girls and she's not a lez.

Kimmi slammed her drink down on the lunch table and clenched her jaw. She didn't know what was so bad about her. She's just like the other girls. well, except she wears pants like the boys do instead of the original school girl uniform.. and she likes to get down and muddy like the guys when other girls are so picky with what goes on around them. Kimmi let out a bit of a snarl and a sigh in one. She let go of her drink and lifted her bangs with her hand as she thought. It was a habit she just couldn't get rid of.

"Someone having a bad day?" A prissy voice said from the end of the table kimmi sat at.

Kimmi removed her hand, her bangs now hanging infront of eye's, and looked at the red headed girl. "Karin." She said calmly with a hint of agression.

"Kimmi." Karin said with equal effect. "I hope your not planning on trying to take my sasuke-kun." Karin said as she looked kimmi up and down with a disgusted look.

Kimmi rolled her eye's and grumbled to herself. "Who would want sasuke? he's a moron." she growled with disgust.

Karin let out a prissy gasp and slammed her hands down on the table. "Sasuke-kun is the best! You litte brat!" Karin growled in kimmi's face.

Kimmi wiped a peice of spit from her cheek and smirked evily as she clenched her jaw. Kimmi looked karin in the eye's and glared sharply through her bangs. A screaming match she wants a screaming match she'll get. Kimmi held two fingers up and poked karin so hard in the forehead she stepped back a few step's. Kimmi stood up and walked around the table. She shoved her hands in her pockets and looked at karin who was rubbing her forehead.

"I suggest you run." Kimmi snarled at karin calmly.

"Why would i do that? You might go after my sasuke-kun!" Karin said with a prissy atittude.

"Do i really have to answer that?" kimmi snarled.

"Well no if its too difficult for you." karin teased as she set her hands on her hips.

Kimmi sighed and shook her head. "Well if you insist." She said as she ran at karin as fast as she could and went down on her hands, swung her leg in the air and caught karin right in the side of the head.

"AHH!" karin screamed as she clutched her head on the floor.

Kimmi stood and looked at the crying girl with no emotion. "Lets get one thing straight.. I DON'T WANT YOUR SASUKE-KUN!" Kimmi growled at the crying girl as she walked over to her table, grabbed her trash, threw it away and pushed through the crowd of students. She headed out the door and headed for her locker.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Great. Sasuke was sitting at the lunch table surronded by fan girls who were asking him to the prom. Last time he checked he was supposed to be asking them out not the other way around.

"Sasuke-kun go on a date with me!!" A pink haired girl said hugging his arm, breathing in his smell.

Sasuke tried to remove his arm from the girls grip but another girl clung to his other arm.

"Forget about sakura! Go out with me!" The blonde said as she, too, smelled him.

Sasuke looked at the two girl's and thought that they where the most weirdest thing on earth. "Would you let go of me?!" He growled as he tried to shake the girls off. Then he saw a bunch of students gather around a spot and stood up with the girls still attached.

"What's wrong sasuke-kun?" Sakura and ino asked at the same time while letting go of him. They followed sasukes gaze and saw a brownish red haired girl with the boy uniform on and glaring at karin.

"Who's she?" Ino asked with disgust.

"Like i know or care!" Sakura growled as she watched the girl.

"I suggest you run." The girl snarled calmly.

"Why would i do that? You might go after my sasuke-kun!" Karin said with a prissy voice.

"Do i really have to answer that?" The girl snarled.

"Well no if its too dificult for you." Karin teased as she set a hands on her hips.

The girl sighed and shook her head. "Well if you insist." She said as she ran at karin, went down on her hands, swung her leg in the air and caught karin right in the side of the head.

Karin fell to the ground and screamed as she clutched her head. "AHH!"

The girl stood back up and looked at karin with no emotion on her face. "Lets get one thing straight.. I DON'T WANT YOUR SASUKE-KUN!" She growled. She threw her trash out and walked up to where sasuke was and pushed through everyone.

Sasuke found himself watching her go. All he could think was _who was that girl?_ he soon snapped back to life when the bell rang. He grabbed his stuff and headed down the hall towards his locker as well. He managed to lose the fan girls and stopped at his locker. He heard crying and lifted his head from his locker. He looked around and saw no one. Then he saw a foot by the corner and walked over. He looked around the corner to see that girl crying.

"Oo..neh..uh!" She finally noticed him and wiped her tears quickly. "Who the hell are you?!" She snapped with a half cracked voice as she stood.

Sasuke looked her up and down and the looked at her face. "I'm sasuke Uchiha. Why are you wearing the boy uniform?" Sasuke asked with a weird tone in his voice.

"Heh! You'll never catch me in a girl uniform!" She said with disgust.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I hate skirts." She said plainly.

Sasuke gave a small chuckle at that. "Well your the first girl i've met that hates skirts, and i've met alot of them." Sasuke said with a roll of his eye's.

"Well, whatever. I'm Kimmi Rinari by the way." Kimmi said as she fixed her bangs.

"Kimmi... Hmm nice name." Sasuke complimented.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kimmi... Hmm nice name." Sasuke complimented her.

Kimmi gasped. _Did he compliment me!?_ Kimmi felt her cheeks warm up slightly and her mouth grow into a smile. "Thanks." kimmi said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked with surprise.

"Oh! I'm fine. Its just.. no one has ever complimented me before. Acually no one's ever talked to me to be nice." Kimmi said with a sad smile.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. I guess its just the way i am." Kimmi shrugged and wiped her tear.

"Way you are?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Either that or that my mom's the-"

_**KIMMI RINARI!!!**_

The intercon boomed.

"-princible..." Kimmi finished as she hung her head and a dark cloud seemed to appeear over her.

"I think you better be going.." Sasuke said rubbing the back of his head.

"I think so too. See ya later sasuke! If i live till then!" Kimmi called as she took off running to the office.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke felt bad for kimmi. "Wait her moms the princible!?" Sasuke finally realized.

Sasuke shook it off and headed to his next class.


	2. Kimmi 2

(kimmi's POV)

Kimmi cautiously peeked around the corner of the office door and saw shizune look up from her work. She gave her a look that said, Good luck, you'll need it. Just as kimmi was about to enter the office the same booming voice that was over the intercon yelled from the princibles office.

"SHIZUNE! IS THAT BRAT OF MINE HERE YET?"

Kimmi gulped and walked to the princibles office and stepped in. She looked at Tsunade sitting in her chair, cracking her knuckles. Suddenly one hand shot up and pointed at the seat acrossed from her desk .

"SIT! NOW!" Tsunade snapped with so much venom in her voice that even a rattle snake would be a minor bite compared to her.

Before Tsunade ven had the words fully out of her mouth kimmi was sitting in the chair with wide terrifed eyes, sweating majorly. _oh no... does she know about the fight?_

Tsunade growled at kimmi. "Kimmi i know i taught you to fight... but i DIDN'T TEACH YOU TO KICK SOMEONE IN THE HEAD WHEN THEY ARE PICKING ON YOU!"

Tsunade stood and slammed her hands on her desk.

"Y-yes i know that b-"

"NO BUTS! DETENTION! TUESDAY 2 HOURS HERE WITH ME! AFTER SCHOOL!" She yelled as she threw the detention slip in kimmi's face. "NOW GET OU OF MY SIGHT!"

Kimmi quickly retreated from the room and waved bye to shizune before she ran down the hall way towards her locker. As she turned the corner she ran right into someone.

She fell backwards and landed on her butt. "Ouch!" Kimmi complained rubbing her butt.

"Oh my god! i'm sorry i wasn't paying attention!" A voice said as a hand reached out to help her up.

When kimmi looked up she caught the eyes of the boy. Bright blue eyes, yellow hair and whisker like marks on his cheeks.

"Hey... your Kimmi Rinari, right?" The boy said with a blank look as he noticed she was wearing the boys uniform.

Kimmi took his hand and he pulled her up. "Uh yeah, how'd you know that?" She asked a little shocked.

The boy smiled cheesily and rubbed the back of his head. "I was talkin' to my buddy Sasuke and he mentioned a girl in a boys school uniform. Oh and by the way, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!" He said as he put his fists on his hips, stuck out his chest and grinned.

Kimmi gave him a weird look. "uh nice to meet you." Then kimmi remembered that she was late for class. "OH CRAP! I'M LATE FOR CLASS!" Kimmi yelled as she took off down the hallway again, she waved to naruto and dived into her locker. She quickly pulled out a pen, pencil and a notebook and ran around the corner. Finally she arrived at art class. She opened the door and yelled,

"I'm sorry kurenai sensei! I was called to the office, sorry again!" She bowed and suddenly heard laughing all around her. She looked up and saw kurenai pointing at the door.

"Like i said class, right on time.. Late." She sighed at kimmi and signaled for her to take her seat.

(Sasukes POV)

Once again, Crowed and being stared at by the girls in the class. These girls were horrible, he made one noise, or move and they'd be like 'ohhh hes so wonderful!'. Sasuke sighed and began to listen to kurenai more intently to get his mind off all the girls staring at him as if he was road kill and they were a bunch of voltures.

"Oh seems like theres only one more minute!" Kurenai said, sitting on her desk and crossing her legs as she looked at the clock.

Sasuke didn't get it, they had another half an hour of class left, what did she mean?

Suddenly there was the sound of running in the halls and then the door slammed open.

"I'm sorry kurenai sensei! I was called to the office, sorry again!"

It was kimmi. Late again, as usual. Sasuke sighed and everyone started laughing at the late girl.

"Like i said class, right on time.. Late." Kurenai said, sighing at kimmi. She signaled for her to take a seat and kimmi walked up the rows stopping every time she saw an empty seat, but the other students would block it and say 'Sorry seats taken'.

Kimmi seemed to be depressed by this but kept a strong face as she continued up the rows towards Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and moved over a seat. "Kimmi, Sit here." He said coolly, calling to her.

Kimmi turned to look at him and gasps errupted all over the room. "You mean it?" She asked, seemingly shocked.

Sasuke nodded and moved his stuff over to where he was now sitting. Kimmi smiled slightly and sat next to him. She set her notebook and utencils down and immediatly got to work on the project.

(Kimmi's POV)

Kimmi was greateful for sasuke's kindness and sat down. She spread out her things and got to work on the project. They had to draw a picture of there favorite scenery, or friend, it was do by friday afternoon. Kimmi looked around the room to see girls drawing their best friends and boys drawing themselves or cars. She sighed and looked at the blank piece of paper before her. _I don't have any best friends like them.. and i don't have any special places. _Suddenly she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked up and saw Sasuke looking at her.

"What is it?" She asked calmly.

"Want to work together?" He asked.

Kimmi's eyes widened. "Uhm sure.. but why?"

Sasuke gave her a weird look. "What do you mean why?"

Kimmi thought and shook her head with a deep sigh. "Nevermind." She said turning back to her work.

After a while sasuke spoke to her. "Hey, How about i show you a good place to draw this afternoon?"

Kimmi widened her eyes and nodded. "Sure, Why not." She said with a smile.

Suddenly the bell rang, ending the school day.


End file.
